


Property of Miles Morales

by less_than_wholesome



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: HoboTagger, M/M, Peter B. and Johnny are BFFs, Possessive!Miles, The words 'cute' and 'funny' have been used to describe this by sample audience members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_wholesome/pseuds/less_than_wholesome
Summary: As a graffiti artist, Miles designs art that is meant to be shared with the world.





	Property of Miles Morales

 

As a graffiti artist, Miles designs art that is meant to be shared with the world.  

Each piece has meaning; both to him and to those who see it. But art is open for interpretation so, sometimes, his meaning doesn’t translate the way he wants it to.

“Eye of the beholder” and all that.

And he’s ok with it. But every now and then, he makes pieces he never wants anyone else to see.  

It’s not just because most of them never advance beyond a quick concept sketch - if he’s bored, he might clean them up to a half decent lineart just to fill time, but for the most part that’s as far as they go - but also, on the rare occasion when he’s deep in his feelings - like _real deep_ in them - he puts in the extra effort and pours his soul into them.

Entire murals inked and colored to match the vision in his mind as he sings along to a beat that blends with the sounds of the city outside his window.

When he finishes, he squirrels them away, never to see the light of day as lines of fresh paint on an open surface. The only duplication is in the form of a photo taken by his phone to stand the test of time better than the paper it currently occupies.

But even then, the pictures are kept in a secure folder that requires someone more tech savvy than Ganke to get into (it really pays to make friends outside of your area of expertise).

He’s only ever made art with either of these intentions: For all to see, or for his eyes only.

So he’s not sure how to classify the piece he’s currently working on, but the tagger in him is more than pleased.

His mark is in an exclusive location - with his soul laid bare among the simple black lines - and he doesn’t want another soul to see it.

But if they do, he’s positive his message will be understood perfectly.

\-----

Peter stands on the ledge of a building, watching as cops usher a young, new upstart who has decided to take up the mantle of Electro into the back of a secure vehicle. The familiar sound of a blazing inferno closes in from behind him, but Peter doesn’t bother to turn and look.

“Thanks for the assist Johnny. “

“Don’t sweat it, Pete. I was in the neighborhood. By the way, does it feel a little drafty up here to you?”

Peter starts to turn to make a quip about Johnny losing his _heat_ to old age only to choke on his words when Johnny interjects with: “Also, who’s Miles Morales?”

Eventually, Peter manages to regain enough of his composure to respond.

“I don’t… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Johnny extinguishes his flames and Peter groans at the smug expression his best friend is wearing.

“Yeah? And next, you’re gonna tell me you have no idea how his name ended up graffitied across your asscheek.”

“WHAT?!!” Peter whips around to check the back of his suit to find a sizable tear (that must have been the result of being thrown through a set of grated windows during the fight) as well as a multicolored mosaic with a hand drawn name tag at the forefront. The tag is filled out with thick bubble style letters penned in black against the natural color of his skin that reads:

**HELLO**

**my name is**

**PROPERTY OF**

**MILES MORALES**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I'm sorry. I have several longer fics for this ship in the works, but with my track record for updating, I don't plan on posting anything from them until they're complete. 
> 
> I want to do this tiny fandom justice!
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering, I refer to this ship as HoboTagger and will be tagging all works posted here and anywhere else with that ship name!


End file.
